The present invention relates to an electric motor mounting structure.
Generally, a plate-like bracket is used to hold a case frame on which an electric motor, such as a windshield wiper motor, has been mounted. The plate-like bracket is attached to a vehicle body side and a mount rubber (i.e., grommet) is placed between the bracket and the body side. The mount rubber makes it difficult to transmit vibrations caused when the wiper motor is actuated to the vehicle body, thus reducing the generation of a specific frequency that causes noises.
In other words, to attach a windshield wiper motor to a vehicle body, a bracket, molded by for example pressing a metal plate, is placed between the wiper motor and the vehicle body, and hence vibrations caused by actuating the wiper motor are transmitted to the vehicle body via the bracket. Therefore, the mount rubber molded by an elastic material, such as rubber, is placed between the bracket and the vehicle body, thus preventing these vibrations caused by the actuation of the wiper motor from being transmitted from the bracket to the vehicle body (see Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2000-182725 for example).